Cording or cabling machines with outer-yarn brakes have been known and documented for a considerable amount of time in various embodiments. Such outer-yarn brakes are conventionally arranged downstream of the feed bobbin in order to supply an outer yarn in the yarn withdrawal direction and designed to charge the yarn withdrawn from the feed bobbin with a defined yarn tension. Such a cording and cabling machine is previously known, for example, from the documents German Patent Publication DE 41 21 913 A1 and European Patent Publication EP 0 534 287 A1. In this machine, the outer-yarn brake is arranged at the height of a spindle, wherein the braked yarn is guided by means of deflection rollers into the spindle.
By way of example, FIG. 1 shows schematically a further arrangement of an outer-yarn brake 1 in a cabling machine previously known, for example, from German Patent Publication DE 10 2007 043 352 A1. The outer-yarn brake 1 is held by a pivotable bobbin rack 2 close to a feed bobbin 4 above a cabling station 5, in order to tension the yarn 6 coming from the bobbin rack 2 in a defined manner and allow it to run in a stretched manner without further deflection into a free end-portion 8 of a yarn-guide channel 10. The yarn-guide channel 10 allows a controlled and unhindered guiding of the yarn 6 around an outer region of the cabling station 5 up to a yarn input of a cabling spindle 12 arranged below the cabling station 5. The yarn 6 is threaded into the outer-yarn brake 1 either by hand or by means of corresponding threading aids, such as long synthetic-material wires. For this purpose, the bobbin rack 2 should be pivoted downwards. In the yarn-guide channel 10, the yarn 6 is threaded by means of a pneumatic threading device 11 arranged adjacent to the yarn-guide channel 10. Furthermore, the arrangement shown means that, in the case of a setting or respectively an adjustment of a braking action of the outer-yarn brake 1 on the basis of the structural height, the bobbin rack 2 must be pivoted downwards several times. In general, this also changes the yarn pathway, so that the deflection angle of the yarn and accordingly a storage of the yarn and also the yarn tension is changed. As a result, the bobbin rack 2 must be pivoted upwards again in order to check the storage.
These known arrangements have in common the fact that, in the case of a yarn breakage, outer yarns are drawn out of the spindle region into the region of a directly adjacent workstation and can therefore cause further disturbances, for example, so-called serial breakages.